Sama Tapi Juga Berbeda
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Taehyung dan Joshua itu sama, tapi juga berbeda. Perbedaan mereka bagaikan koin yang memiliki dua sisi berbeda, namun menjadi tetap satu sebuah koin. Selamat ulang tahun Taehyung dan Jisoo/ V dan Joshua. Taehyung; BTS; Joshua; SEVENTEEN; slight! Jungkook; Wonwoo; Vkook


**SAMA TAPI JUGA BERBEDA**

.

.

Kim Taehyung BTS (V)

Hong Jisoo SEVENTEEN (Joshua)

Slight! Jungkook, Wonwoo, VKook

.

Genre : friendship, general

Rated : K

Oneshot / drabble

.

Desclaimer :

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, orang tua dan agensi mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Mereka bukan anak kembar bukan pula saudara. Namun mereka teman baik. Sejak umur sepulun tahun mereka berkawan baik bahkan sampai sekarang.

Namanya Kim Taehyung. Pemuda ini memiliki sifat yang sangat periang dan suka mencari perhatian. Absurd, alien, 4D, kekanakan –itulah kata-kata yang mungkin cocok untuk menggambarkan pemuda ini. Namun wajahnya sungguh tampan. Tidak ada seorangpun gadis maupun wanita yang mampu menolak ketampanannya. Apalagi sikapnya yang ramah membuat orang-orang semakin tertarik padanya.

Satunya lagi adalah Hong Jisoo atau biasa dipanggil Joshua. Pemuda kelahiran Los Angles ini memiliki sikap yang sangat berlawanan dengan Taehyung. Dia kalem, bijaksana, religious, tidak banyak tingkah –itulah kata-kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan pemuda ini. Dia lahir di Los Angles sehingga Bahasa Inggrisnya sangat fasih. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang lahir di Daegu. Bahasa Korea Taehyung pun lebih baik ketimbang Joshua, apalagi dengan aksen Daegu-nya.

Keduanya bagaikan sebuah koin logam. Dua sisi yang berbeda namun menjadi satu. Sikap mereka benar-benar berbeda, namun mereka bersatu, maksudnya berteman baik. Taehyung selalu mengajarkan Bahasa Korea yang baik dan benar kepada Joshua karena Joshua pindah di saat umurnya Sembilan tahun, sehingga Bahasa Koreanya tidak begitu fasih. Begitu pula dengan Joshua. Dengan tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi ia berusaha mengajarkan Taehyung Bahasa Inggris yang baik dan benar. Walaupun pemuda tampan itu selalu saja mengelak ketika Joshua mulai mengajarinya Bahasa Inggris.

Taehyung itu nakal, Joshua itu baik. Taehyung itu cerewet, Joshua itu kalem. Taehyung itu hiperaktif, Joshua itu irit omong. Namun keduanya sama-sama suka anime. Siapa sangka ternyata mereka memiliki hobi sama yaitu suka menonton anime.

Soal kejahilan Taehyung, ada satu cerita saat mereka berumur dua belas tahun. Saat itu hari ulang tahun mereka berdua. Hari ulang tahun mereka sama, bertepatan pada tanggal 30 Desember dan sama-sama kelahiran 1995. Sebuah keajaiban bukan?

Saat itu Taehyung baru saja menjahili teman sepermainannya yang bernama Jungkook. Ia suka menjahili anak kelinci itu. setiap kali Jungkook datang membawa mainan, pasti mainannya akan direbut lalu disembunyikan. Lalu ketika Jungkook sudah menangis, maka Taehyung akan tertawa keras, lalu mengembalikan mainan itu.

Seperti saat ini. Taehyung baru saja menyembunyikan boneka kelinci milik Jungkook.

"Huweeeee…. Tae _hyung,_ kembalikan boneka Kookie!" rengek Jungkook dengan mata berlinang air mata. Taehyung tertawa keras. Kali ini ia berniat menjahili Jungkook lebih lama.

"Huweeeee… eommaaaa! Tae _hyung_ nakaaaal!" teriak Jungkook.

"Taehyungie!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Joshua berteriak dari arah halaman rumahnya. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri mereka berdua dengan sebuah boneka kelinci di pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan lagi?! Jangan membuat anak orang menangis terus dong!" seru Joshua pada Taehyung.

"Ehehehe… maaf, Josh. Habis ngerjain Kookie enak sih."

Joshua hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Nah, Kookie-ya. Hyung sudah menemukan bonekamu. Ini!" Joshua mengulurkan boneka kelinci kesayangan Jungkook.

Jungkook menghentikan tangisnya, memandang Joshua dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu, lalu mengambil boneka kelinci itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Gamsahamnida, Joshua hyung!"

Taehyung yang melihat itu hanya berdecak sebal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil bersedekap.

"Makanya kalau mau menyembunyikan barang jangan di halaman rumahku." Kata Joshua. Tiba-tiba ia membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Oops! Seharusnya aku nggak memberimu saran seperti itu."

Taehyung menyeringai. "Kalau begitu aku sembunyikan saja di tempat yang sangaaaaat jauh!"

"JANGAAAAAN!" teriak Jungkook tidak terima. Ia langsung beringsut mundur sambil memeluk bonekanya erat-erat.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar orang berteriak memanggil Jungkook. Jungkook segera membalikkan badannya dan menemukan hyung tersayangnya sedang meneriaki namanya. Sepertinya mencarinya.

"Wonwoo hyuuuung!" seru Jungkook. Ia berlari ke Wonwoo, lalu memeluk badan Wonwoo yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Eh Wonwoo, sedang apa?" tanya Joshua.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Aku mencari Jungkook. Sebentar lagi kami mau pergi keluar kota."

Taehyung dan Joshua hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Wonwoo dan Jungkook melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua lalu segera berlalu dari situ.

"Besok mau aku sembunyikan di rumahku saja kali ya." Gumam Taehyung, namun masih bisa didengar Joshua.

Joshua menjitak kepala Taehyung. "Dasar! Jangan bikin anak orang menangis terus dong!"

Taehyung memeletkan lidahnya. "Suka suka aku dong." Kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Joshua.

"Hey! Jangan lari kau, iblis kecil!" Akhirnya mereka berdua kejar-kejaran.

Seperti itulah Taehyung dan Joshua. Ketika Taehyung suka menyembunyikan barang milik Jungkook, pasti Joshua akan menemukannya dengan mudah. Ketika Jungkook menangis keras karena Taehyung, pasti anak LA itu akan menghibur Jungkook bagaimanapun caranya. Banyak yang bilang Taehyun dan Joshua bagaikan iblis dan malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi. Taehyung dengan sikap jahilnya dan serampangannya dan Joshua dengan sikap lembut dan kalemnya.

Seperti itulah mereka…

.

.

.

END

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

Hai hai hai! Kembali bersama Hobi hyung dengan FF Taehyung dan Joshua!

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KIM TAEHYUNG ALIAS V DAN SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HONG JISOO ALIAS JOSHUA! KALIAN LAHIRNYA BERSAMAAN DI TEMPAT YANG BERBEDA JAUH #HappyTaehyungDay #LovelyJoshuaDay

Aku buat FF ini bukan ngeship lho ya. Entah kenapa aku teringat dengan tanggal ultah mereka yang sama dan tahun kelahiran yang sama. Pas pertama kali tahu aku ngakak sendiri coba.

Joshua dan V itu benar-benar berbeda. Tempat lahir mereka yang berbeda jauh, sikapnya yang berbeda dan cara mereka bersikap juga berbeda. Namun aku merasa dengan menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah grup akan seru kali ya. Aku kok berharap suatu saat ada moment BTS x SVT trus Taetae notis Om Josh gitu. Pengen deh misalnya dia bilang "Hey, kembaran jauhkuuu!" wakakaka…

Semoga kalian suka dengan FF ini. Ini benar-benar FF dadakan dariku dan idenya benar-bendar mendadak! Aku menulisnya dalam waktu satu jam. Gilaaaa!

Aku berharap semoga ke depannya mereka semakin sukses! V di BTS dan Joshua di SEVENTEEN. BTS makin sukses, SEVENTEEN makin sukses! Mantablah dua fandom utamaku ini. Hehehe…

Sekian dariku. Saran, kritik dan review masih dibutuhkan. Untuk review di FF sebelumnya aku berterima kasih banget. Maaf aku nggak bisa balas satu-satu, soalnya nggak ada waktu hehehe… tapi di dunia real life ku aku membalas kalian dengan hatiku kok #eaaaa

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
